The scope, complexity, and scale of computing resource utilization continue to increase at a seemingly exponential rate. The complexity and scale of data generated by such computing resource usage is likewise increasing, and various schemes, such as database management systems, have been implemented to organize data so as to allow for timely manipulation, location, and verification of data elements.
As a result of the increasing complexity of both the data and schemes used to manage the data, verification processes for data structures used to organize, index, and catalog large quantities of data are increasingly relying on distributed or otherwise parallel computation. However, the hierarchical nature of many data structures used to organize large collections of data poses difficulties for scheduling, coordinating, and balancing disparate parallel workers in a distributed system, especially if the data structure being verified is unbalanced at the time of verification. Furthermore, in existing verification schemes, the level of parallelism achieved may be limited by the actual structure of the hierarchy, which can be problematically inefficient if the data structure is hierarchically deep.